Bleach Yaoi Drabbles
by Blood Rose Vampiress
Summary: A collection of Bleach yaoi drabbles of all different pairings.
1. Magical Moonlight: IshidaxIchigo

**A/N:** So this is the first fic in my series of Bleach yaoi drabbles that I will be starting. I'll be doing many different pairings, and I'll take recommendations on what to do next. ^^

* * *

**Pairing:** Ishida/Ichigo

* * *

**Magical Moonlight**

Darkness had long descended upon Karakura town, yet for Ichigo, the night was still young. Walking down the empty streets, he soon came to a deserted park. It looked eerie in the moonlight, yet strangely beautiful.

"Nice night, huh," came a soft voice from beside Ichigo, and the substitute soul reaper turned to see Ishida, eyes unreadable, staring up at the moon.

"Yes…." The red-head answered, his voice coming out slightly husky though he didn't know why.

The quincy's head tilted upward, his silky raven hair brushing his collar. Behind his glasses, his blue eyes seemed to glitter, and Ichigo drew in sharp breath.

"Something wrong?" Ishida's voice seemed different somehow, concerned… but Ishida was never concerned about him, so why would he be now?

"No…." Ichigo whispered, still looking at Ishida. He couldn't seem to turn away.

Ishida's eyes studied Ichigo, seeming to peer into his very soul.

The quincy walked closer, and Ichigo's breath caught in his throat.

_Why is he looking at me that way?_

"Ichigo…."

_He said my first name… he called me by my first name…_

A shiver went down Ichigo's spine. Hearing that name, his first name, coming from Ishida's lips instead of "Kurosaki"... well, it sounded almost… enchanting.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight…."

Wait, what? Had he actually said that to Ishida?

The quincy was staring at him, expression unreadable, and Ichigo cringed inwardly. "I mean…."

Suddenly, Ishida had crossed the distance between them and was now standing inches from Ichigo, looking slightly up at him. There wasn't time for Ichigo's heart to skip a beat before Ishida leaned forward and pressed his lips oh so softly against Ichigo's.

The kiss was tender, warm, and Ishida's lips were like heaven.

A minute later the two pulled away, gazes locked.

"I better be getting home," Ichigo said quietly, and Ishida nodded in agreement.

As they parted, Ichigo stopped for a second to look up at the sky.

There was no magic like moonlight.


	2. Sakura Blossoms: RenjixByakuya

**A/N:** Yay, the second drabble's finally here! Sorry it took so long, I've had exams and other annoying things.

* * *

**Pairing:** RenjixByakuya

* * *

**Sakura Blossoms**

Sakura blossoms. They beautiful, delicate flowers suited his captain well, Renji thought, watching as Byakuya stood under a sakura tree in his backyard, looking up at the lovely petals.

All around Renji there were crowds of people, laughing and talking, but Renji only had eyes for his captain. The other people that had attended the celebration of the blooming trees were of no interest to him.

Renji managed to get about four feet behind Byakuya before the other turned to look at him. "Heh… can never sneak up on you," Renji mused, smiling slightly.

Byakuya just shook his head. "You should know better by now, Lieutenant Abarai."

"Shhhh, there's no need to call me that when no one can hear you," Renji murmured, reaching out a hand to touch Byakuya's cheek, stroking the smooth, pale skin.

"Renji, there are people here and-"

"No one's watching. They're all talking to each other. Not paying a bit of attention to us," Renji said softly, gazing into his captain's eyes.

"But-"

"No buts." And with that, Renji leaned in, pressing his lips against Byakuya's in a sweet, tender kiss.

Byakuya tried to pull away at first, but Renji wrapped his arms around his captain, pulling him tightly to him, and deepened the kiss.

The 6th division captain's eyes fluttered closed and he parted his lips slightly as Renji's tongue prodded gently, wanting entrance.

Fingers tangled in silky raven hair as the two battled for dominance, lost in their own world, oblivious to all else but each other.

_Yes,_ Renji thought as he studied his captain's deep gray eyes and delicate, striking features and watched as a light pink petal landed in jet black hair. Sakura blossoms suited his captain well.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it was short, but these _are_ supposed to be drabbles after all. Please tell me what you thought! Oh, and if you have a certain pairing request don't hesitate to tell me. All Bleach yaoi pairings are allowed. =)


	3. Blood Lust: UlquiorraxGrimmjow

**A/N:** Well, that was my third in my series of Bleach yaoi drabbles... I thought I'd do something a little different and stray from canon by making Ulquiorra a vampire. Hope you like it! Please review! (Oh, and if you have a pairing request, don't hesitate to ask ^^ I'll do anything as long as it's yaoi.)

* * *

**Pairing:** Ulquiorra/Grimmjow

* * *

_**Blood Lust**_

_**

* * *

**_

Pale fingers, glided over his neck, the touch as soft as feathers.

Raven hair brushed him as the other leaned over, tracing a vein.

"Beautiful." The Espada's voice was slightly husky as he pressed his lips gently to the skin.

"U-Ulquiorra…" he couldn't help but stammer and draw in his breath as the other's lips ghosted over his neck.

Smirking, Ulquiorra pulled up for a second, until he was face to face with the other, jade green eyes meeting deep blue ones.

"Are you ready, Sexta?"

Without waiting for a reply, his head lowered once more, and teeth pierced smooth skin.

Grimmjow's mouth opened in a silent scream as hot, searing pain raced through him, neck throbbing.

Crimson blood streamed from the wound, though didn't flow far as Ulquiorra quickly lapped it up, tongue moving quickly across the other's neck, savoring each drop.

Despite his attitude, the Sexta always had the sweetest blood. It was like a drug to Ulquiorra, a craving that he couldn't get enough of. Couldn't stop himself from coming back for more.

Slowly pulling away, he raised his head, meeting turquoise eyes once more, now dark with lust.

Lips met, frantically, eagerly, and Grimmjow could taste his own blood in the searing kiss.

Ulquiorra drew away teasingly, licking his lips.

Grimmjow would forever be his addiction.


	4. Promise of a Lifetime: ShunsuixUkitake

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with school and other things. I know this is short, but I hope you like it anyway.

* * *

**Pairing:** Shunsui/Ukitake

* * *

**Promise of a Lifetime**

"Will you promise to never leave me?" The first time he had asked that had been the very first time they'd gotten together, and he had asked that again and again every night since. Each time they lay in each other's arms he would ask that, before they fell asleep.

Ukitake couldn't bear to have Shunsui leave him, not after what had happened with Kaien. Kaien had left him in the worst way possible. He had died.

Each time the question was asked, Shunsui would turn to him with a serious expression on his face, one that he rarely wore, and gently cupped Ukitake's face in his hands, leaning forward and gazing into his eyes. "I promise, Juushiro. I promise that, no matter what, I will never leave you."

Ukitake would smile, relief flooding through him, and close the remaining distance between their lips in the most loving of kisses. "Thank you, Kyoraku. Thank you so much…."

* * *

**A/N:** Please tell me what you think, reviews make me want to write more =) Also, if you have a certain pairing you want me to do, don't hesitate to tell me. ^^


	5. No Past Tonight: ShuuheixKira

_**No Past Tonight**_

**Pairing:** Shuuhei/Kira

* * *

Silence.

Dead silence as the two stared at each other.

They didn't need to speak.

No words could possibly express their feelings.

None were needed.

They both knew how the other felt.

Could sense each other's grief.

See the pain in each other's eyes.

The scars their captains left.

The throbbing of their betrayal.

But at the moment, all that could be forgotten.

Blue eyes met grey, and they wordlessly embraced, arms wrapping around each other in a display of comfort.

Shuuhei's hand came to cup Kira's chin, and their lips met in the tenderest of kisses.

There would be no past tonight.


	6. A Little More Than Revenge: GrimmIchi

**A/N:** So sorry it took so long to make another, I've been outrageously busy. Anyways, there's a lemon in this one, so if you don't want that, click the back button now. Requests are always welcome. Enjoy!

**Pairing:** Grimmjow/Ichigo

**Warning:** Lemon/Sexual content

* * *

**_A Little More than Revenge_**

Heated moans filled the room, perhaps reaching the ears of those beyond. But neither really cared.

"Nnng… harder, Grimmjow, harder, dammit!"

"Sh-shut up! Don't order m-me around! You're not supposed to l-like this! It's just revenge!"

The orange-haired shinigami gasped at every thrust, head thrown back and hitting the wall as the Espada pounded into him steadily.

Electricity raced through him, setting his every nerve on fire as _that_ spot was hit again and again.

"Only revenge… only revenge…" Grimmjow panted, blue eyes locked on chocolate brown, everything disappearing but the man below him.

A scream left Ichigo's kiss-bruised lips as a callused hand closed over his erection, thumb moving over the dripping head before pumping in time with the thrusts.

_This is nothing,_ the arrancar thought hazily as his end drew near, pants escalating.

_Just revenge, simply revenge…_

Still revenge as the shinigami's body shuddered with release, mouth open in a cry of his name.

Just rough, insignificant, delicious revenge as he groaned his end, collapsing next to the other, chest heaving.

Nothing but revenge as arms wrapped around him, pulling him close, and his fingers stroked silky carrot-colored hair.

…Maybe… just maybe… a little more than revenge, as eyes closed and they drifted into blissful slumber.


	7. Eyes: YumichikaxIkkaku

**Pairing:** Ikkaku/Yumichika

_**Eyes**_

One thing Ikkaku would never get tired of staring at was Yumichika's eyes.

They were the deepest purple, and when he stared into them it felt like the rest of the world had just dropped away and would never return.

He could get lost for hours in them, so much that he'd forget everything and everyone, even if there was a fight waiting for him or a party and bottle of sake.

And now, standing at the edge of their barracks, Ikkaku stared into those deep, flawless eyes, breathing deeply.

Yumichika smiled softly (if not a bit arrogantly), knowing his eyes were special and the affect they had on the other shinigani. He put his smaller, more smooth hand over the rough one that rested gently on his cheek, caressing it.

"Amazing," was all Ikkaku could murmur, voice quiet and wondered. He moved his face just a bit, pressing his lips to the other's, never breaking his gaze from the purple orbs.

He felt Yumichika moan softly into the kiss, the smaller man's arms coming up to wrap around his neck while he held him close, chests pressing against each other.

The world had disappeared once again, leaving behind only them.

Their soft, loving caresses.

Heated, eager kisses.

And the passionate purple eyes that screamed perfection like nothing else.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, reviews are always appreciated and constructive criticism welcome, as well as any requests for what pairing to write next. (:**


End file.
